


Cycle

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-22
Updated: 2003-01-22
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Alex has a new toy, and Mulder wants to play.





	Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Cycle

## Cycle

### by Raven

**WARNING:**  
This snippet features an erotic spanking. If that's not your thing, please hit delete. Thanks! 

**DISCLAIMER:**  
The characters within these stories belong to Fox, 1013, CC et al. There is no profit made or intended from these stories, and they should be considered as being for entertainment purposes only. 

FEEDBACK greatly appreciated as long as it's friendly. Life's too short to waste it on flames. Thanks. 

More of my stories can be found at the Sinful Shack right here: <http://gaby.slashcity.tv/>

XxXxXxXxX 

Mulder took a long swallow of his water as he entered the garage. It had been a good run, not too long, not too short. It was late summer, so the weather had been lovely, too. He was in an excellent mood, and was even humming as he reached for the kitchen door. Mulder paused, his hand on the storm door. 

It called him. It beckoned to him. It tempted him. 

Letting the door close again, Mulder gave in to the temptation, and moved toward it. 

'It' was a brand new motorcycle, a bright dark electric blue Honda Valkyrie. It was sleek, smooth, fast and dangerous. It was sexy and cool, and Mulder was fascinated with it. It was just like its owner, one Alex Krycek. 

Alex had owned it just a couple of weeks, and Mulder adored the way his lover looked riding it. Alex had taken him for a few rides, of course, had even let Mulder slowly and carefully drive it around a parking lot once. Anything more would have to wait until Mulder could take a driving class. That was fine with Mulder, he had no desire to wreck either himself or the bike. Besides, he loved climbing on behind Alex, holding tight to the strong body, feeling the wind and miles rushing past them. His Alex, as handsome as ever, more so in the new black leather jacket and motorcycle boots, wearing sunglasses and a bright smile. 

Mulder's hand, which had been stroking the gleaming chrome, dropped down to the black leather seat of the bike. The bike was new enough that he could still smell the rich scent and, coupled with the mental images of Alex, Mulder realized that he was more than half-erect in his own garage. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem: he'd just go in the house, find Alex and pounce. But Alex was off on a run of his own. They'd tried running together but it was impossible, their strides and methods were just too different. 

Still, he didn't have to waste the mood. After all, he had the inspiration right in front of him. Straddling the seat, Mulder ran a hand over his own thighs. He closed his eyes, teasing his fingers under the legs of his running shorts. He pictured Alex doing this, Alex dressed in his biker drag, looking just menacing enough to promise a fucking to remember. 

Mulder's hands left his thighs to slide under his thin cotton tank, finding nipples that were already stiffened. He gave a soft moan as his fingers gently squeezed, and then headed for the bulge in his running shorts. 

"Ahhnt-ah-ah." It was a teasing, throaty negation, and Mulder jumped, startled by Alex's sudden presence in the garage. His lover was leaning against the wall, not three feet from him, arms crossed, ankles crossed, just watching. 

"A-Alex, I...I thought..." 

"Oh, I know what you were thinking. And I know what you were doing." Alex stood, walking over to where Mulder sat frozen with lust at the attitude and sheer sex appeal pouring off his lover. Alex was in top mode, and Mulder was more than willing to play along. Alex reached out with one hand cupping the bulge in Mulder's shorts firmly, drawing a needy groan. "I also know where you were doing it." 

Mulder blushed, knowing Alex didn't really mind, was only a bit amused by Mulder's romantic obsession with his new bike. It made a perfect setting for what Alex was intending. 

"Bad boy. Jerking off on my bike, shame on you. You need to be punished, and you shall be." Alex was all but whispering the words against Mulder's throat, interspersed with slow, deliberate kisses. Mulder nodded, giving his consent, and started to get off the motorcycle. A hand on his shoulder kept him in place. 

"Not so fast. I think the punishment should fit the crime. I'm going to spank you right here, right where you are. Stay on the bike, but take off your shorts." 

It took a little effort, but Mulder managed, obeying as quickly as he could. He felt ridiculous sitting on the bike, naked except for his shirt and his running shoes, but he couldn't deny how turned on he was either. 

"Lean forward and put your feet on the props." 

Mulder swallowed hard but did so, a sound of need escaping him as his erection was pressed against the firm leather of the motorcycle seat. "Oh god, Alex..." 

"Time to pay for your pleasure, Fox." Alex's hand stroked over the naked globes, cupping them in his palm, squeezing gently and lightly patting. "I'm going to spank you hard, lover. This sweet little ass will be too sore to sit when I'm done." Mulder, panting, gave a tiny rub of his aching cock against the seat. He heard Alex give an evil chuckle. "And Fox? Don't you dare come on that leather. I promise you, you won't like what will happen next. Am I understood?" 

"Yes, Alex." It was a hoarse whisper, full of frustration and desire, and Alex leaned over, placing a loving kiss to each soon to be punished cheek. "Hold on, babe, I'm starting out hard." 

Mulder gripped the bars and Alex drew back, slapping one vulnerable buttock hard. Mulder inhaled sharply but was careful not to move too much. A matching slap to the other side, another sharp intake. Alex smiled down at the red marks on Mulder's ass, eyeing them appreciatively. He loved spanking Mulder almost as much as Mulder loved being spanked. Mentally thanking whatever powers had allowed them to join together, Alex landed another crisp spank to the underside of the left cheek. 

Alex followed his own pattern, his eyes finding the next spot that needed spanked, and as a result, it was impossible for Mulder to guess where the next slap would land. He only knew it would be hot and hard, just the way he liked it. Mulder's backside was glowing red, and tears were standing in the hazel eyes, but his erection hadn't faded at all. In fact, Mulder was harder than ever as another cry of pleasure and pain was wrung from him with the strength of Alex's capable hand. The other suddenly slid underneath Mulder, finding his cock. 

"It's okay, baby, you can come now. I don't care about the leather, Fox, I swear, just come for me, baby." Alex's voice was tender, full of his love for Mulder, and it pushed him over the edge. Spilling across Alex's hand while the other hand landed the last few swats, Mulder cried out Alex's name, clinging to the bars to keep from falling completely off. Not that Alex would have let him fall. 

Already the strong arms were holding him, allowing him to relax his grip and try to regain both his strength and his oxygen. 

"God, Alex, that was incredible." Mulder wheezed it out, but pulled himself together enough to angle for a kiss. Alex gave it and grinned, nodding down toward his own crotch, where a damp stain was apparent. 

"Me, too. You came on command, Fox, and I came when you did." 

A shared laugh, and Alex was helping Mulder to not only stand, but get off the bike. 

He did so with a wince, putting a hand back and rubbing the soreness. Alex hadn't been kidding, it had been a hard spanking, he'd be feeling this one for a little while. That thought brought a smile and he kissed Alex again, a thank you for being so thorough. 

"Hey, Fox?" 

"Yeah, babe?" 

Mulder opened the door, at long last entering the kitchen, Alex following behind him, enjoying the way the reddened flesh moved. 

"Next time I spank you on the bike, I'm going to wear the leather." 

Mulder stopped dead in the kitchen, eyes wide as he thought about it. Alex only laughed, patted one rosy cheek, and headed up to take a shower. 

**THE END.**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Raven


End file.
